1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for receiving different types of content in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for receiving content in a terminal and issues with current consumption associated with receiving a beacon packet broadcasted by an AP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, methods are being introduced for additionally including information in a beacon packet about local stores or other information in the beacon packet when transmitting the beacon packet by a Wi-Fi Access Point (AP), and delivering the information to users of Wi-Fi terminals. However, in order to receive the information in a seamless method, a user must perform an AP scan operation in a state of always turning on Wi-Fi power. Accordingly, a problem arises in that current consumption of the user devices increases from the additional transmissions of information.
A Wi-Fi AP that is located in a public place, such as a coffee shop or a restaurant, can includes in a transmitted beacon packet marketing information that is useful to the user in vicinity of the particular public place. Therefore, the AP can broadcast the beacon packet including the marketing information.
However, in order to receive the marketing information (e.g. advertisements) in the beacon packet, the user must enable Wi-Fi, and must perform a scan operation. Wi-Fi has a high current consumption during a scan operation due to the technological characteristics thereof. In the case of causing a cycle of the scan operation to be longer in order to reduce the current consumption, there can occur a situation in which the user cannot receive a beacon packet broadcasted by an AP located at a store while the user is in motion.